Touhou: Curse of the Blossom tree
I was a big fan of Touhou. Really. I like this game where you dodge bullets and gain power. But there is 1 game that haven't been completed. And it was in that day. I was watching Walfas and Mugen until i received a message from one of my friends. It said: "Check out this game. I received it from the creator himself." So I checked it out. It had the download link down below and when I finished downloading it, I went to play the game. But the title screen wasn't normal. There was no picture, and no music. And only it's left is just text. I picked "start game" and set it on normal. However instead of the character select screen, it skipped me right over to the game. The game plays as normal but except for the music. It wasn't playing until I got to the first boss which is Rumia. She looks different. She looks depressed. She said that her friends died because of Reimu. The fight begins and I won easily. However when it went to the dialogue, she was bleeding. Her face was covered in blood, and her belly was cut wide open. Rumia responded: Why are you doing this? The second stage was playing very well, but still no music. The second boss was Cirno. She was crying. The fight began but Cirno wasn't attacking. When I beat her Cirno made a loud scream. I was feeling so bad. i felt like a monster. The third stage looks a little bit different. The river was covered in blood and instead of fairies, it changed to Imps. The third boss was Yuyuko. She was talking about the Curse of the Blossom tree. This tree will only possess anyone who touched it. The person will have wild and violent behavior if cursed. It cuts to the battle. When i won her outfit was covered in blood. Her arms were cut out. Yuyuko was screaming in pain. And i started to question myself. Who made this horrible game? i paused the game and started to question myself. Why Would ZUN made this? the other game don't have blood but why this one? The Next Stage was even more horrible. Dead bodies were floating on the river of blood. The Next Boss was youmu. She saw reimu killed yuyuko. And now Youmu wants to kill reimu for yuyuko. When i won again. She let out a loud scream. and the dialogue said: "Yuyuko... Forgive me." And she faded. the next stage was even more horrible than the last stage. The Sky was black. There was fire all over the city of Gensokyo. Even the Hakurei shrine was burning into ashes. The next boss was marisa kirisame. She wan't to end this catastrophe. The boss fight begin. And i won with just only 1 lives and 3 Bombs left. instead of the dialogue. it shows an animated cutscene of marisa dieing. My favorite character, died right before my eyes. Then reimu looks at the mirror. Reimus face was distorted. her eyes were soulless. Then Reimu Screams. realizing that she was cursed. the screen fades white and the dialogue appeared and said: "I'm Sorry." Then the game quits on it's own. And when I reloaded the game. the extra stage was open. however the title screen was different. There were fire everywhere. and in the middle, there was a Blossom tree. I chooses the extra stage and there was a cut scene where reimu was flying to the blossom tree. she knew what must be done. When i get to the final boss I was about to face M Reimu. "HOLY SHIT!" I said. "WHY IS SHE HERE IN THIS GAME." I know M Reimu very well. Because it was a mugen character made by OkiHaito. But Why did ZUN Added her?!? and behind her there was a blossom tree The Fight begins and I lost. It shows a cut scene where reimu was bleeding. M Reimu was about to finish her. but before she did, reimu Uses her last spell card. It launched a large Ying Yang Bullet. it was headed towards to the blossom tree. it made a large explosion. the screen was white. and i couldn't see. When the white fades. Gensokyo was normal. All of the fairies and bosses came back to life. And Reimu woke up. in her shrine. She went outside. and sit down. she looks at me. and said. "Thank you." Then the game quits again. and i deleted the game and the link quick before it's spread. It was this day that I witness the devils plan. But for now, we won't know what would happened next. Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game